Watchers
by Slytheriness
Summary: Feeling safe in a sanctuary, away from the world but watchful eyes are never far away. Marauders Era: SnapeLupin. Slash. R&R?


**Watchers.**

Where do they go?

I know. I always see them, just as they never see me, even as they look straight at me. I am invisible.

The taller one, he scowled when he swept his gaze towards me, but then he always scowls to the world. I know that he can smile, that he only smiles for the other boy that walks beside him, and even then it's so hidden behind long black hair you would imagine he's embarrassed somehow at the activity. The other boy tries to bring it out sometimes, tucks the hair back from his face and lets his thumb linger just a little too long on his cheek, until both blushing they turn away.

I don't know why they blush, considering what they do when they finally get alone, secluded in a nook of the grounds. I have never watched, though many times when they have left I follow the path the whole way round and see the little hide-out. But the words and the sounds are enough. I could destroy them with the words alone.

But why would I? They are young and destined to fail in their relationship, despite what the fairy tales say. Love surviving against all obstacles is a rare thing, and they have so very many obstacles. And I fear the slighter boy has not been entirely forth-coming about his…illness. I recognise him for the werewolf that roams our forest, and I do not think this boy is one of the animagi that accompany him on such evenings.

I remain on patrol for the outer forest to keep an eye on these two though. Even though I know the problems and the probable outcome my heart can't help but be touched in a bittersweet way.

I know the dark boy's name is Sev, though each time he is called that he protests- half-heartedly, and they share a smile at some secret joke. It was months before I learnt the other boy's name, and by that point I think I was as happy as him to hear the two syllables from Sev's mouth- 'Remus'. He lit up with such a smile that night, and swiftly kissed the protesting Sev on the cheek, looking furtively around for spectators.

Another night I see they touch hands briefly, and from then on it becomes usual for one to rest his hand on the other's arm, and eventually to squeeze hands, swinging their arms slightly as they walk. Sev no longer protests at what I presume is a nickname, and sometimes now he pushed a strand of blondish-brown hair from his…boyfriend's eyes. I can't help but admire that they come out even in the freezing weather, in the rain, in the wind. I suppose their sanctuary is spelled somehow; they are certainly old enough to have learnt such things.

Many months have passed in such a way when on a usual night they look somehow happier than usual. I imagine some declaration of feeling has occurred and I wish now with all of my hopes that this fragile thing they have might last. I will always keep this secret, but it will only take one other to tell it.

One other.

I have seen this young one before, in the forest despite all warnings. He is handsome for his kind, more so than either of the boys who come here so devotedly. But there is an edge to him, and arrogance and attitude that warns me away. This one is reckless and charming, and following the two boys. I wish I could leave my post, leave the shadows of the forest and somehow warn them but it is not my business. I merely watch as he cautiously pads down the path that I have never taken, keeping a careful distance. His intentions can not be good I fear, and wait for events to explode.

When they don't I realise that an icy calm is infinitely worse. The boy comes back quickly, an extremely ugly look on that handsome face. Tomorrow perhaps will be the end of it then.

Yet nothing happens.

The boys continue to meet and they seem as relaxed in each other's company as ever. And then one day, they just don't.

I never find out what has happened, though I hear the tales about a werewolf loose, and an injured student, and I fear the worst, the image of that handsome boy always in my head.

-

-

-

Review?


End file.
